russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Tasya Fantasya (IBC)
Tasya Fantasya is a Philippine fantasy anthology series created by Mel Mendoza-del Rosario, developed by Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, produced and aired by IBC. The series aired from January 25, 2014 to July 12, 2014 on the network's Saturday prime time block. From March 11, 2018 to December 30, 2018, the series began airing again on IBC's Weekend Ang Dating primetime block with new episodes, under the production of IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services unit. It is also aired internationally on Global IBC. It was aired every Sunday at 7:00pm (PST) after PBA. About the series In the continuing commitment of giving Filipinos a magic of fantasy, IBC 13 is proud to deliver on primetime television another quality program grandiosely produced to change the public's viewing habit on Sunday nights. Tasya Fantasya is a modern re-imaging of the fantasy anthology for children, as a magical adventure adhearing to the whimsical nature. Featuring the well-loved fairytales, legends, myths, elves, fables, folktales and enchanting stories of magical adventure with a storytelling, a collection of wonderful stories for children, the young and the young at heart. Each story is bound to look forward with your imagination and journey, each lessons is destined to the modern fantasy to discover and touched by their heartwarming fairytales. Teaching for good moral values, children and magic are the three indispensable elements through visually-appealing media that captures the attention and imagination of young viewers. Witness the brightest and hottest young stars from Secarats play the role of fairies, kings and queens, princes and princess, elves, witches, beasts, genies, and other rare kinds of roles that imagined in imagination. A different set of characters, cast and stories combined with modern special effects, values to learn and special sets and locations make each Sunday a fanciful journey for both young and old alike. As a magical Sunday, you can live and breathe your utmost fantasy. 'History' The series was launched and premiered on January 25, 2014 and aired in a weekend primetime slot until July 12, 2014, having genre similarities with the reincarnation of the network's former fantasy anthologies like Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang and the 1980s series Ora Engkantada. Yassi Pressman and Andres Paras graced the first episode of this program as Princess Rapunzel. '2018 revival' During the IBC trade launch in November 17, 2017, it was announced that Tasya Fantasya would return with new episodes. The management decided to reboot the said anthology after four years, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit. This will premiere on March 11, 2018, replacing Don't Forget the Lyrics!. And with the very first episode entitled My Sandy Girl, starring Joyce Abestano in her leading role. Upon the station being taken over by the new management by revamping its programming and rebranded as the Kaibigan network, Tasya Fantasya ended on December 30, 2018, alongside Dingdong n' Lani. Both programs were replaced by Sarah G. Live and ONE Championship, respectively. Episodes Theme song The theme song of the fantasy anthology series with the same title. It was composed by Louie Ocampo, with lyrics by Freddie Saturno and performed by The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza. Awards and nominations 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2018 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Household Favorite Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' * 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best New Female TV Personality: Danielle's Wish) - Won (Gazelle Agero) * 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Horror/Fantasy Program) - Won See also * Ula ang batang gubat �� - Judy Ann Santos-Agoncillo | Facebook * hqdefault.jpg (JPEG Image, 480 × 360 pixels) * child-education.jpg (JPEG Image, 640 × 427 pixels) * Vivoree Esclito �� (@onlyvivoree) • Instagram photos and videos * Princess Angel Gacayan (@princessdyosa30) • Instagram photos and videos * Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras topbilled for IBC-13's Fantasy Anthology ‘Tasya Fantasya’ Premieres January 25 * Saturday night TV made more exciting for IBC-13 * IBC-13's new treat with ‘Tasya Fantasya’ gives a fresh twist to well-loved magical and fantasy stories * IBC-13 ratings gained their fantasy for children * ‘Tasya Fantasya’ Returns * Joyce Abestano as Sandy in ‘Tasya Fantasya’ * “Pilipinas Got Talent” is still most watched weekend program; “FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano” rules weekdays * IBC-13 Garners 27% Audience Share, Stays on Top in June * ABS-CBN Wins National TV Ratings in September * ‘Talent ng Bayan’ Premieres with a Bang * Jhazmyne stars in month-long 'Tasya Fantasya' special * IBC-13’s "KapinoyLand, "Iskul Bukol" and "Tasya Fantasya" win at Sinebata 2018 * Kantar Media: Top 30 Most Watched TV Programs in October 2018 * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * Ora Engkantada References External links * Official Website of Tasya Fantasya * Tasya Fantasya on Facebook * Tasya Fantasya on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Philippine television series Category:Fantasy television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine anthology television series Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:2018 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine television program stubs